Conversations
by EdwardsMate4ever
Summary: Jacob Black has imprinted on Renesmee, but he realizes he knows nothing about her father, Edward. He feels that to truly know his reason for living, he must also know her father's past. Rated T for some language. ON HIATUS.


I don't own the Twilight world, i just like to live in it sometimes.

Conversations

Chapter One - Acceptance

Jake POV

It was a week ago that the Volturi had left with their tails between their legs. It had been constant tension in the lives of the vampires and wolves alike for so long that it hardly felt normal that we could just _be_. Of course, it was cool that I didn't have to worry about such dire things anymore, but I did have a few worries still. I worried that Nessie wouldn't choose me when she grew up - that was a big one. I wanted her to be with me always, but if she chose a different husband, I would have to settle for being her best friend - a role I was all too familar with. God, I hoped she would choose me. My other worry was not to think those kind of thoughts around her father, which was difficult, since I could hardly be apart from Nessie for more than a few hours, so he was always around.

Edward and I had an awkward history. We started out as enemies. I couldn't really blame him, seeing as I thought I was desperately in love with his current wife, and had done everything in my power to break them up. I had hated that leech with all of my being for dazzling Bella and convincing her to give up her humanity. Or, that's how I saw it at the time, even though Bella constantly insisted that it was her choice. Then came the wedding invitation, which I knew came with the promise of Bella's heart ceasing to beat. That caused me to lose most of my sanity and run the woods as a wolf for a few months. When I finally got up the nerve to show up to the wedding, for Bella's sake, and I learned that he was going to _fuck_ her on their honeymoon, I really lost it. I felt like I got hit with a ton of bricks - not _just_ because he was planning on sticking his monster cock inside my beautiful Bella, although that certainly turned my stomach, but also because he would probably kill her in the process.

When I heard they had returned from their honeymoon and my dad told me that Charlie said she had some crazy disease, my hatred grew to depths I didn't now possible. I ran to the Cullen house, expecting to find Bella with cold skin and red eyes, but instead I found her PREGNANT and looking near death. As much as I wanted to tear Edward to pieces and light his bits on fire, we became unlikely allies when he explained that he didn't want the creature either. So, I put my strongest shreds of hatred aside, again for Bella, always for Bella, and worked with Edward to try to convince her to get rid of the fetus. We became enemies again when he heard the thing's thoughts from inside the womb and decided to love it after all, and allies once again when Bella was dying from the birth of that retched leech monster.

I shudder now when I think of how much I hated Renesmee at the time. I simply can no longer fathom how I ever had any negative feelings for her. I can only take solace in the fact that I just didn't know, and hope it never came up in the future. I was pretty sure it wouldn't. No one liked to talk about that time, and Nessie would only be hurt by the knowledge I'm sure.

So, here we were, the past the past. Sitting next to Edward on the couch with Nessie in my lap, alternating playing peek-a-boo with her. Never in my wildest imaginings would I have pictured this, but there we were. Edward reached for his daughter, and I reluctantly passed her to him.

He cooed at her, "Do you want to hear some music, Ness?"

She clapped her tiny hands in excitement. He grinned and sat her in his lap on the piano bench, and started playing one of her favorite songs - "My Favorite Things" from The Sound of Music. She sang along with him in her bell-like baby voice, and I couldn't help but grin at her happiness.

_I'm gonna run with the pack_, I thought at Edward.

He glanced over and nodded at me, smiling warmly. I was still kind of taken aback by his easy acceptance of me. I gave Ness a quick kiss on the top of the head and assured her I'd be back soon.

I phased when I reached the tree line, but not to hang out with my pack. I ignored the thoughts of Seth and Leah, keeping my mind blank, and ran until I was a safe distance away from Edward's mind. Then I phased back and sat on a boulder at the edge of a stream. I needed to think without anyone hearing me.

I felt as though I was in a bit of a quandry. Nessie was my imprint, I loved her with all of my being and more. I could never be apart from her, nor would I want to be. But that meant I would never be apart from any of the Cullens. Not that that was a bad thing, I had grown accustomed to them, and I even kind of liked them. Alice was a cool chick. She took to me because I had helped her with her headaches during the particularly bad times. I didn't really know her that well though, since she had left to save us all right when I was starting to really hang around a lot. Her man Jasper was kind of an intense guy, quiet - kept to himself mostly. Emmett was fun - he was so easygoing, and we bonded the best over sports and video games. There was absolutely nothing to hate about Esme - she was just a mom through and through. She made sure me and my pack were fed, clothed and comfortable - just total acceptance and love coursing through her. Carlisle I trusted the most. He had a strong character and he always knew the right thing to say, it seemed. And he took care of me when I was so badly hurt in the newborn war without a second thought. Yeah, Carlisle was a good guy. Rosalie. Oh, Rosalie. As much as I love to hate on her, she kind of grew on me. We tease each other constantly of course, but we have a mutual respect for each other due to our love for Renesmee.

Obviously, I know everything there is to know about Bella, and we have remained close friends since her change and my imprint, once she got used to the idea of me imprinting on her daughter. I couldn't really blame her - I mean, I had once been passionately in love with her, kissed her, fantasized about making love to her, and now I just dropped all of that in favor of a baby. Thank God she understands imprinting and that I'm not having sexual fantasies about her infant. Actually, thank Quil. If it hadn't been for him and Claire, I don't think Bella would have understood, and I would surely have been vampire food.

So, that only leaves Edward. Enemies, cautious allies, enemies, acceptance. All of the thoughts I ever had about him were tied to Bella's well being. I honestly didn't know a single thing about him. He knew everything about me of course, damned mind reader. But I knew absolutely nothing. I didn't even know how old he was.

Something in my gut told me that was wrong. Nessie was my everything. I knew her mother through and through. But her father - hell, I only know his whole name because it was printed on the wedding invitation. I needed to know more about the father of my everything. But I felt weird asking him questions about himself, since he obviously wasn't interested in volunteering anything to me.

I felt more comfortable with the other leeches. If I could get them alone, maybe I could ask them some questions about his life. I decided I would start easy, with the one I trusted the most. I knew I could ask anything I wanted without having to mask it as a real conversation - it could be clinical almost. An Edward information summit.

My decision made, I realized was getting hungry, so I phased and ran back to the house. It seemed pretty quiet. There was a plate of food out on the counter for me with a note next to it.

_Hi Jake, _

_Esme made you some dinner. If its cold when you return, just pop it in the microwave for 2 and a half minutes. Edward and I took Nessie back to the cabin, and everyone else went hunting for the night. We should all return around 9am. Feel free to crash in the house and use the computer, or tv, or shower - anything you like. And don't freak out if you hear the door at around 5:30am - that's when Carlisle returns from the hospital._

_Love Bella _

_Well, this couldn't be more perfect_, I thought as I tucked into the still warm steak and mashed potatoes. _I'll just set an alarm and be waiting for Carlisle to come home. _

I took a quick shower, trying to collect my thoughts and think of the right questions to ask, and also worrying a little that Carlisle might be offended by my sudden line of questioning. I shook my head at that. Nah, if anything, the good doctor will relish the chance to impart some knowledge on me. After all, he does consider me part of the family now, right?

**A/N:** So I know this was a lot of background, but it's just setting the stage for Jacob's new revelations as he learns about Edward and the rest of the Cullens. The subsequent chapters will be more substantial. How will Jacob react to some of the information he hears? Remember, he knows absolutely nothing. If there is anything you would like me to include, please let me know via review or PM!


End file.
